


Tension

by kylobsessed



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben Solo is an office boy, F/M, Office Party, Rey (Star Wars) is a Mess, Rey Needs A Hug, Sexual Tension, Tension, office tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobsessed/pseuds/kylobsessed
Summary: Rey hated Ben Solo with everything she had. He drove her up the wall, and the fact that their desks at Skywalker Associations were right next to each other was a living hell for her.





	1. Feuds

Rey hated Ben Solo with everything she had. He drove her up the wall, and the fact that their desks at Skywalker Associations were right next to each other was a living hell for her. Every day, she had to sit next to the massive monster for a man and put up with his sarcastic comments and narcissistic ego. That ego of his was almost as big as him, he towered over her, and used it to his advantage. Whether it was grabbing the bag of chips she wanted on the highest shelf in the snack room or standing right next to her in conversations with other staff just to make her seem smaller. Their rivalry was a known topic throughout the office and Kylo was well aware of that and made sure that it would stay that way. Each time he passed her in the hallway, he would smirk, the smirk that made Rey want to punch him in the face even more than usual and he knew it. 

When they were at their desks, the half wall separating them, he would stare at her and wave his hands with a large smile on his face, pushing Rey to the edge and right before she was about to snap, he would stop and keep working, chuckling and typing at his computer. She hated the way he would interrupt her during meetings to seem superior and the way he looked at her after doing it like it was his one job. Each day was a new argument in the world of Ben Solo and Rey Anderson. 

_______________

 

Rey woke up to her alarm buzzing through her phone sitting on her bedside table. She let out a groan, Tuesdays were the worst days. Every Tuesday was the weekly meeting where Ben’s mission was to interrupt her at least ten times. He kept a list, Ben’s book as he called it, to keep track of his daily number, that he would slip to Rey at the end of the day. Rey would crumble it up and throw it out as he let out a smirk, his back against her. She would flip him off every time. 

Still in bed, thinking of how much the day was going to suck, she slowly got up. Her head was spinning, she had been drinking last night to Chinese food and Rick and Morty. The apartment smelled of whiskey and Lo Mein, making Rey’s headache pound even more. She managed to slip into a skin-tight black dress, usually what she wore every day. She loved to dress nice, at least it was something exciting in her life. She looked in the mirror in horror to see a mess of hair tangled across her face and growled in annoyance. She brushed it out easier than she expected and threw on her red heels. She loved the way red and black looked against each other, and unfortunately, so did Ben. He always wore his black suit and red tie, and she hated how they almost matched. It was annoying. Her friends always teased her about the so-called ‘tension’ between them, but that was definitely not the case. It was more of a brooding hatred between them. Tension seemed more, cute. 

She walked in through the glass doors to the marble lobby and pressed the button for the elevator. It gave out a ding and the grey door slid open. To her demise, she spotted Ben running to catch the door. Rey pushed the close button about a thousand times, but Ben made it just in time. Great. Now she had to ascend 14 floors with the man she hated the most. 

“Anderson,” His voice was deep and reeked of spite. 

“Solo,” She replied in her harsh voice. 

“You smell like whiskey, have you been drinking again? That shit’s bad for you,” He shook his head, trying to get a rise out of her. 

“Mind your own business, Solo, and is that lint on your jacket? Maybe you should try more,” She smirked.

“Not all of us have OCD when it comes to our outfits of choice, and I’ll have you know, that I get a shit ton of women falling at my feet in this suit,” He looked at her, moving a hand down the front of his jacket, straightening it out.

“Oh so now we’re comparing relationships,” She glared at him. The thought of women actually liking him seemed impossible. 

“Not really, just my bomb ass suit,” He smiled, knowing he was annoying her.

She knew that he was trying to dig into her skin, and quickly started ignoring him, not letting him have the pleasure of teasing her.  
The door finally slid open to what seemed like an eternal glide, and she hurried out over to her desk. She set down her bag and sat down to her computer, checking for the latest files. The clock struck 9 am and Rey got up, making her way to the conference room, holding her papers. Ben got up and hurried past her, with his black folder in his massive hands. 

Rey wondered what those hands were capable of. Wait what? Rey laughed at the thought of her last remark, Ben Solo, no way. 

Rey couldn’t sleep that night, the thought of Solo grabbing her waist and kissing her neck, and the embrace of her enemy was too much to bear. The smirk that she hated, now looking at her in her lonely eyes. She definitely hated him, no feelings at all, but her eyes stayed open until Wednesday morning.


	2. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to deny his feelings but just can't.

Ben woke up suddenly, hitting his head on the edge of his table. He cursed under his breath realizing that he had fallen asleep working on the latest paperwork. They were due tomorrow and he hadn’t even finished half of them. He wasn’t very proactive when it came to getting a headstart on work, usually turning in everything late. It reminded him of when he was in school, always getting detentions for being late, yet he managed to get incredible grades. His mind was fast, but his timing was far from that. 

He stood up, dressed in his black sweatpants that had gotten him through high school, and walked to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, remembering Rey’s comment about his suit. Had she really thought he was a poor dresser? He hated how much he secretly cared about her opinion and practically everything about her. She always seemed so beautiful, the way her short brown hair followed her when she turned to glare at him, the way her fingers typed so delicately at her computer, and the way she walked in every morning, always on time. 

Ben Solo was a lonely man. He had nobody but himself, and his family was rarely together. He had women over almost every night, yet he craved for something more. Someone to share every moment with, not just one night, if that. The truth was, he hated himself, the only way to feel somewhat better, was to put on a mask that disguised him as an egotistical asshole, which wasn’t the greatest cover, but it worked to shut all emotions out. 

Rey seemed different, somehow, she seemed like she had everything together. He had always wondered, however, if she had someone to go home to after work. He reminded himself to stop thinking about her, he didn’t like her. Not at all. She was evil and cruel, nobody could love her, except him. 

He threw on his jacket over his red suit and walked out the door to his pitch black BMW and slid inside, closing the door. Rey had a beaten up Subaru which always made him laugh. He kept his eyes dead on the road, trying so hard to stop thinking about her. He had no idea why she was always in his mind, it drove him crazy. He tried looking out at the Tim Hortons, he was hungry. Then, another image flashed in his mind, Rey again. He imagined going through the drive-thru, them sitting in his car late at night laughing as they ate in the parking lot. 

He neared Skywalker Associations, his turning signal on as he turned the wheel and drove into the parking lot. Rey’s car wasn’t there, to his surprise. He turned his car off and headed out to the main entrance, he was not happy to spend a day without teasing Rey. He could make out a figure dressed in a short black dress through the hall going into the elevator and immediately recognized that it was Rey. He wondered how she was here without her usual car. 

He ran after her as she was stepping into the elevator, an annoyed expression on her face as she realized him trying to catch it, just like yesterday. He felt terrible about the way he made her feel, but he had already made his impression, there was no going back. It hurt him to know how much she hated him, but he did need to get that elevator, so he might as well pick at her. 

“Anderson? I didn’t see your car in the parking lot, funny,” He smirked. 

She rolled her eyes, “My car broke down I had to take the bus now shut up.”

“Hah look who’s a mess now!” He laughed.

She snapped her head towards him, he was already looking at her. He stared into those beautiful glaring eyes of hers, his heart racing. It happened every time she looked at him, and he tried to keep it together and tried pushing the thought of ripping her clothes off and slamming her against the elevator walls out of his mind.  
They stared, glaring at each other with what looked like pure hatred and annoyance for what felt like an eternity. Ben went over all the possibilities that could go down in this elevator. One, nothing, and two, what he was about to do.

He slammed his lips against her and she moaned with acceptance. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her, one of his hands on the wall, the other in her hair. She lifted her leg to his side and he grabbed it and pressed her against him. Her hands made her way to his tie, pulling him closer to her. She bit his lower lip as the elevator rang a note that meant the door was about to open. Ben quickly rubbed his red lip and adjusted his tie while Rey straightened her hair as they walked out and sat in their desks. Ben secretly slipped Rey a piece of paper that was folded into a tiny square. She opened it up, expecting to find some narcissistic remark, but it was a phone number. She smiled at the thought of texting him late at night, she wasn’t going to be lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get cute and fun.


	3. Late Night and Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben text late and Rose finds out about their... encounter.

Rey was asleep when her phone lit up with a buzz. She grabbed it, squinting her eyes at the bright screen. It was midnight, and the text was from Ben Solo. Her stomach fluttered and her legs became shaky at the thought of him, lying in his bed, texting her so late at night, he was thinking about her. The thought of someone having her in their head was comforting, unfamiliar to Rey. She unlocked her phone to see what he said. 

\- Hey.

Wow, just a “Hey.” Rey thought as she rolled her eyes smiling, but soon realized that’s normally what people say in the start of a conversation. She really had no clue how to communicate with people, but at least he wasn’t calling. 

\- Hey.

She replied, nervous to what he was going to say. 

\- Are you up?

She laughed at that remark, of course she was. 

\- Yeah no shit, I’m texting you. 

\- Well you know that’s what people say or something. 

\- It’s fine. What do you want?

\- Just wanted to talk I can’t sleep. Are you free tomorrow night? It’s fine if not I don’t really care or anything. 

Man was he bad at this. 

\- Yeah, I’m free. 

\- Good want to come to my place? We can order take out and watch a movie or something. 

The thought of being curled up in his arms made her shiver with delight and a smile ran across her face. 

\- Yeah, that sounds nice. I haven’t been out in a while. 

\- Okay, bye then. 

\- Wait, please stay. Now that I’m awake I won’t be able to go back to sleep. I might as well have someone to talk to. 

\- Oh okay. 

Rey woke up to her phone in her hand and saw that it was 7:00. She had only gotten a few hours of sleep, she was texting Ben the whole night and she was definitely not complaining. He was kinder, more nervous than what he portrayed at work. He seemed more gentle and Rey liked that about him. She always saw the mean and annoying Ben Solo at work, this was a new perspective. 

She arrived at work to see Ben holding the elevator for her, and smiled for once. He kissed her gently on the lips, moaning in the back of his throat. It all seemed to be moving so fast, one moment they were rivals and the next, they were kissing each other hello on the elevator where they had their worst arguments. She almost missed the annoying and narcissistic comments he made about himself or her, the kind of dominant Ben, but he was sweet like this. 

He let go of her lips and his hands slowly made their way towards her inner thigh. She gasped and he laughed as he removed a piece of dust of her dress. 

“Lint,” He smirked and Rey glared at him, secretly happy that he was still his annoying self. 

“Right,” She crossed her arms and looked at him. He was so handsome, Rey thought. She hadn’t really looked dead at his face, always glaring at him from the side, never seeing his chiseled jaw and pitch black hair. He looked so strong and masculine, but it was such a turn on.

“Why are you looking at me?” He smirked. 

Rey quickly averted her eyes, avoiding his gaze. She didn’t want to seem obsessed with him, she needed to keep her cool, even though on the inside, she was freaking out that her dreams had come to life. 

The elevator opened and they walked towards their desk, waving to people in the office. Hux and Rose were together, smiling at her. Rose gave her a look, one that was wondering why she wasn’t fighting with Ben. In fact, one eyebrow perked up as Rose sensed there was more going on between them and Rey furrowed her brows and shook her head. 

She walked over to the snack room only to see Rose standing with her arms and legs crossed, leaning on the counter. 

“Something’s up Anderson,” She cocked her head. 

“What are you talking about?” Rey said, grabbing water. 

“You and Ben aren’t fighti- WAIT! You two are boning!!” She smiled and said a little too loudly.

“Shut up! And no, of course not, I hate him,” She reassured her. 

“Really,” Rose shook her head. 

“Okay we may have made out on the elevator yesterday, but it was nothing,” Rey looked for Cheetos, trying her best not to look at Rose. 

“Yay! I knew the tension between you two was so fucking sexual,” Rey smiled. 

“Whoa slow down there,” Rey said laughing. 

She walked away towards her desk and sat down. She imagined what Ben’s apartment was going to look like. All she could think of was what he was going to do with her, what he was going to do with his hands and his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys prefer dominant Rey or dominant Ben? Maybe both, at different times :)


	4. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes over to Ben's apartment.

Rey was in her room standing in front of the mirror. She had no clue what to wear, the situation was difficult since it was a date, but at his house with take out. She decided to be more comfortable and wear grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. She wanted to make it seem as if she was a friend, to make Ben question what he was to her. It was almost funny to see him struggle with what their relationship was. She wanted to assert a barrier, that they were enemies with benefits, one could say. She would certainly never date him, he was rude and snarky, but fuck he was hot. 

She got in her car and drove to his apartment. She imagined what it was going to look like inside, very plain. What did this man even do other than work? She wondered if he had other women, he seemed pretty lonely. She felt selfish at the thought that she didn’t like picturing him with other women. She didn’t say he couldn’t, but she wished so badly that he had read her mind, or thought the same way. 

She arrived at the building that was very tall, he said that he lived on the 14th floor. She imagined the window in his apartment, looking out to the bustling city, she had dreamt of someone to be with late at night, when the world never slept, she wished to have someone to hold her. 

She got in the elevator, her stomach fluttered with excitement and she realized she was gripping the railing. The elevator opened and she stepped out on to a red carpet, laughing at how he managed to find an apartment that resembled him at his fullest. Everything about it was sleek and shiny black with red details. She found the room number to the left, room 1417, and knocked on the door. He yelled out a deep confirm, and the door clicked. It opened to reveal Ben, in black sweatpants and a tattered blue shirt. He looked so simple and so appetizing. She stepped in to see a living room that looked like a modern magazine. It had grey floors that were smooth on the surface and dark grey walls. There was a red couch that spread through the huge room and curved to reveal more of it. There was a black coffee table and a huge flat screen tv, to Rey’s surprise, and the window, it was exactly as she pictured it. It was massive and showed the night sky and the bustling city lights below.   
Rey didn’t even realize that she had been standing there just gawking at the view, when Ben finally said something, almost in a laugh. 

“Not even a hello?”

“Sorry, I was just shocked by your… apartment,” She looked into his eyes. 

“Yeah, it may seem like a shock, considering how little our job pays us, but it’s surprisingly cheap,” He fluffed his hair, and Rey’s eyes drifted to his toned biceps. 

“It’s really beautiful,” She let out a breath.

“Thanks! I ordered Chinese if that’s okay,” He said.

“Hell yes,” She laughed and he joined. 

He led her to the couch and she sat down as he turned on the television. 

“What do you wanna watch?” He said.

“Anything,” She didn’t care, if all, she was curious as to what he would pick. 

“Well, what is your favorite movie?” He smiled at her.

“It’s going to sound so stupid,” She laughed at the thought of it.

“I promi- actually, I can’t promise I won’t laugh but tell me anyways,” He smirked.

“Ferris Bueller’s Day Off,” She laughed.

He snorted, “I actually love that movie.”

“Really? Well, I thought you weren’t that type of guy,” She perked one eyebrow. 

“That kind of guy? What’s that supposed to mean?” He questioned.

“You know…” She trailed off.

“You are so beautiful,” He smirked at her.

“Well, you aren’t so bad yourself,” She laughed.

“Shut up,” he laughed as his mouth drifted to her neck and she tensed her muscles.

“Are you nervous?” He gave her a seductive look.

“No, I’m just… hungry,” She smiled as his face grew firmer at the fact that she was keeping him waiting. Ben didn’t like how she was controlling his mind, how she had completely taken over him. He was always in control, always. 

“Fine,” He said, turning on the movie that Rey had said was her favorite and brought out the food. He had somehow gotten all of her favorites, creepy. It seemed like they had the same interests and taste, she laughed at the thought. They were complete enemies and they liked practically everything the other did, if only she had gotten to know him more. 

_______________

An hour or so passed and the movie ended. Rey leaned over to him and kissed his lips. He held the side of her face as Rey straddled his lap, her hands in his black hair. He gripped her thighs as she moaned, biting his lip. Ben had never had this kind of night, they were always quick and never meant anything. The woman would leave and he would be alone with his thoughts, he was so lonely. Now, he had her, and she was his. 

“You’re mine, Rey,” He whispered deeply into her ear. 

“I’m yours, Solo,” She smiled, her head tilted to the ceiling. 

_______________

Rey woke up to Ben’s chest, she was lying on top of him. She realized that time had flown by and it was way too late for her comfort. They needed to get to work, Rey didn’t plan to spend the night. She had no clothes on and the ones she had were definitely not work appropriate. 

“Well, you could always wear one of my suits,” he smiled.

“No way, you’re huge,” She laughed.

“Yeah, but you like that, don’t you Anderson,” He was so annoying.

“I guess I’m wearing fucking sweatpants to work,” She sighed. She knew Luke well and he probably wouldn’t be too mad, but what were people going to think? Rey was going to walk into work with Ben Solo wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He kissed her forehead and got up to get dressed. 

They arrived at Skywalker Associations and people stared at her as she walked in with her grey sweats. Rose crossed her arms and leaned against her desk laughing, and Phasma lowered her eyeglasses. 

“Oh like you all are always perfect,” She glared at them, taking off her sunglasses. 

"We didn't say anything," Rose smiled, she was the only one who knew such information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this could have been better, but it advances the plot for my future chapters, sorry.


	5. I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben feels possessive and Rey ends up needing him more than she thought.

Ben hadn’t talked to Rey all day. She knew that they couldn’t without giving them away, but he hadn’t even picked at her. She was pissed that he had the nerve to toy with her like that, but what could she do? She couldn’t yell at him about their relationship in front of anyone, she needed to punch him in that beautiful face of his. He strutted around at the office, chucking with Hux and Phasma, giving her an occasional look, that only made it worse. She wanted him all to herself, and she knew she couldn’t have it that way. He was messing with her and she was going to tell him off. 

She got up from her desk, running her fingers through her hair. She noticed how he looked at her, gulping the lump that formed in his throat, what an asshole. She walked up to the corner he was standing in, printing copies. 

“Solo, I need to speak to you,” She demanded. 

“Okay, talk away,” He smirked.

“Privately you dick,” She glared at him.

He laughed deeply, “Rude,” and walked with her.

They got into the private conference room, nobody had noticed since they took the back hallway leading to the fire exit. 

“How could you?” She yelled.

He stayed so calm, his deep voice surrounding the walls, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you do. You haven’t fucking talked to me all day. Do you think you can just fuck me and then go-” 

He cut her off, “Shhhh, your voice is raising.”

He was so fucking annoying, how dare him and his lips that slammed against hers. She was quivering with hate and lust for him, he was so confusing. 

He picked her up and set her on the table, his hands trailing her waist, he always got what he wanted. 

“Don’t do this to me, Rey,” He whispered in her ear. 

“Do what?” She breathed heavily against his chest.

“You know I can’t show you off to everyone at work. They can’t know,” He kissed her neck.

“Why, you’re embarrassed?” She was starting to get mad again, struggling against his incredible touch. 

“No, because everyone would know, and I want you to be my little secret,” She smiled at the words that came out of his lips. He played everything so well, driving Rey crazy, “I love you, Rey,” The words echoed through the small room. 

____________

Rey was alone in her apartment, pacing her bedroom, stopping to sit on her bed, her hands resting on her face. She hadn’t been so lonely, she ached for him, his touch, his deep voice whispering in her ear. The way he filled her heart where there had been an empty void and the way he was there when she needed him. She didn’t want to feel clingy, so she stayed there, in her room, the cold air of her nonexistent heater sent chills across her bare arms. 

She stripped off her clothes and started to run the hot water of the shower. The drops started to fall on her skin and she focused on every single one, it took her mind off of the fact that Ben wasn’t in there with her. She pictured his hands caressing her cheek as the water fell on his black hair, clinging to his neck. The way his muscles moved with his arms as his hands fell down her back. The water blinding her from the empty space in front of her made her cry tears that blended in with the droplets on her cheek. She hated how attached she was to him, she had never felt this way about anyone. 

She heard her phone ring on the side of her sink and she turned the shower off quickly to see who it was. She grabbed it and smiled, it was Ben. She wrapped a towel around her as the cold air pierced her skin. She swiped to answer and his voice was soothing in her ear, “I’m coming over.”

She couldn’t believe how he had read her mind. 

“Okay,” She tried to keep her calm.

She threw on a pair of shorts, she was warming up after the hot shower, and the fact that he was coming over made her sweat with desire. There was a knock at the door and she ran to get it, not even hesitating. Rey opened it to see him immediately grab her, pushing her to the couch that he saw. She moaned at the sudden movement and smiled. 

“I can’t spend a night without you, Rey,” He hissed in her ear. 

“That’s okay,” She ripped his shirt off over his head. 

Her hands clenched his back as he pulled her closer on his lap. 

To Ben’s surprise, tears fell from her eyes. She cried into his bare chest and he grabbed her neck, comforting her. 

“Rey, what’s wrong, tell me,” He whispered deeply into her hair. 

“I was so lonely, Ben, I feel as if I can’t breath,” She tilted her head up to look into his eyes. 

“I’m here now, it’s okay,” He kissed her forehead, “Come.” 

He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He crawled in next to her, pulling the covers up to them. His arms wrapped around her and she grasped his hands. She pressed herself against him, she had never felt so comforted in her entire life and Ben had never felt so wanted. He held her the entire night as she slept deeply in the arms of Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! It was a sad but sweet ending. I may have a revelation and write more chapters, but this was just a short story. I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It's really cheesy, but fun to write, and who doesn't love a good office tension fanfic?


End file.
